The Honey Bees Are Buzzing!
by Happyyogurt
Summary: This girl came out of no where and entered the team's lives.She says she knows Oji.No one knows her but she knows this boy from the team long ago and came back to defeat him.Who could it be? OCx This my first time, sorry if it was bad.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The little girl sobbed in the playground alone. Her knee was scratched and she was hiding. She doesn't have a friend in the world. No one would her help her, no one liked her but it wasn't her fault.

"What's wrong?" a voiced asked. The girl lifted her head up in surprised, wiping the tears away before the person could them.

"G-go away!" she cried. The voice belonged to the boy, he wasn't intimidated by her, and he bent down to face her.

"I'm not going anywhere! Now tell me what's wrong!" he said leaning close to her to get her to tell.

A little taken aback, she gave him a confused look. "I was pushed. Those older kids were mean to me," she confessed. "They pick on me because I don't have any friends."

The boy looked thoughtful, and then he smiled widely. "Then want me to be your friend? That way no one would hurt you if I'm with you!" The girl looked surprised, that came out of no where.

"Come on. Let's go play!" he said as he reached out his hand for hers. Looking at that hand, she sniffled, and then smiled.

"Ok."

So she took his hand and ran off with him.


	2. Who is she?

Prologue

The little girl sobbed in the playground alone. Her knee was scratched and she was hiding. She doesn't have a friend in the world. No one would her help her, no one liked her but it wasn't her fault.

"What's wrong?" a voiced asked. The girl lifted her head up in surprised, wiping the tears away before the person could them.

"G-go away!" she cried. The voice belonged to the boy, he wasn't intimidated by her, and he bent down to face her.

"I'm not going anywhere! Now tell me what's wrong!" he said leaning close to her to get her to tell.

A little taken aback, she gave him a confused look. "I was pushed. Those older kids were mean to me," she confessed. "They pick on me because I don't have any friends."

The boy looked thoughtful, and then he smiled widely. "Then want me to be your friend? That way no one would hurt you if I'm with you!" The girl looked surprised, that came out of no where.

"Come on. Let's go play!" he said as he reached out his hand for hers. Looking at that hand, she sniffled, and then smiled.

"Ok."

So she took his hand and ran off with him.

Chapter 1

__

Tap tap tap

That was the sound of tennis courts hitting on the courts. The girl looked up from her book; she was here, Rokakku Chu middle school, the school she will be attending. She put book in her bag that she was reading. She searched to find where the sound was coming from. Grabbing her tennis bag, she started to run, finally reaching the tennis courts.

Looking at her surroundings, she found herself in a playground filled with kids, she sighed and smiled, "_It's nice to be back here again_", she thought. She saw a group of tennis players practicing and an old man sitting at a bench watching them that must be the coach of the boy's tennis team.

Walking up to the fence that was separating her from the courts, she scanned through the group of players. Suddenly she stopped at one boy who looked rather familiar; her dark brown eyes widen and she smirked a little.

The boy was about 13 years old like her; he had a weird haircut, like a buzz cut that's usually for the type of boys who goes to the beach. A wide smile across his face that never seems to go away, he was wearing his tennis uniform just like the others; it was red and the collar of his sleeveless shirt had patterns of beehives that was yellowish white and had white shorts on.

The boy was chatting with his teammates who seem older than him, in a loud voice with a happy expression. Boy he never changes.

Boy's P.O.V

His teammates had seemed to stop talking and was staring at something, following the direction they were staring at, he saw a girl outside the fence.

"Huh? I wonder who she is?" he wondered aloud. Everyone shrugged and continued to look at her.

"Maybe she's one of Saeki's fan girls," one of them suggested. The boy with silver and black hair ran his hand through his long bangs, looking slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled and said, "I don't think it seems that way. She doesn't look like a fan girl."

"Mmm… Well if she isn't a fan girl, then who is she? She couldn't be from our school because she isn't wearing our school uniform," the tallest boy, Korobane said. He had a strong built and curly brown hair that stands up.

The girl moving from her regular spot that she was standing entered the courts. Now everybody from the tennis club stopped what they were doing, stared at her. Confused conversations filled the air, everyone wondering who this girl was that had interrupted their practice.

She approached the coach and bowed in respect, "It's nice to see you again Oji."

Oji lifted his head shakily because of his oldness, he lifted his finger, "You are… You finally have arrived child, welcome back." The girl brightly smiled, bowed again and thanked him. Everybody became more confused. Now she knows who Oji is?

Oji turned his head towards the boy with the buzz cut hair, coaxed him to come here. The boy, realized that they had stopped practice, shouted to everybody, "Alright everybody! Let us resume to what we were doing! There's nothing to look at!"

The people cried out, "Yes captain!" and continued what they were doing.

The boy headed to where Oji and the girl was, approaching them, Oji said, "Kentarou, I would like you to meet someone."

The girl about the same age as him, bowed and said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Koro Yuki."

Kentarou also bowed, nice to meet you also. I'm Aoi Kentarou, the captain of the tennis team," he said rubbing his hand at the back of his head. The girl smiled, she had a half dimple, which made her look rather cute.

Kentarou stared at her; she had dark hair about a length shoulder that framed her round face. A broadish but nice nose, not like It-chan's nose, the third year teammate who never stops asking questions, his nose was big and makes loud whistling noises. Yuki was wearing tennis shorts, just him and a tank top, her body was strong looking but a bit slim and delicate at the same time. To his surprise, they were about the same height, considering the fact that mostly the first yeas were short except for him because he was a bit earlier than the others were.

Yuki notices, locked eyes with him. He saw her brown eyes and couldn't help to think they were rather familiar… Oji breaking his train of thought said, "Yuki was one of my pupils, just like you were when I trained you when you were small. Please introduce her to the team…"

So she must be from here then. But he has never seen her before though, but he's getting this feeling that he did. Well, he'll put that aside and figure it out later, right now he has to introduce to this really pretty girl to the team which he feels very much obliged to do. Today he must be lucky to be this near with a girl; he never had any experience with girls before. Normally he wouldn't have the courage to talk to them whenever he approached a girl; they usually ignore him or try to talk to him, but none successfully progressed their relationship to being more than friends. He plans to get all the girls attention by using his awesome skills during a match and totally believes that they'll swoon over him. No matter how many times he tried, it never works, but he still use that method to get girls.

Maybe he shouldn't try it today though, this girl Yuki, seems a bit different from other girls. She seems easy to approach and to make friends with, unlike the other girls who are rather intimidating. She is cute, but she isn't his type though. Besides, Oji might be angry at him if he did anything if Yuki was his favorite student. For some reason Kentarou has this strange feeling inside of him whenever he takes a look at her. It was a strange feeling he had never felt before and he doesn't know why but he'll ignore it.

"Sure coach!" he responded. He smiled at her like a child and took her hand. "Come on Koro-chan! Let's introduce you to the team!" he said dragging her off.

Yuki, surprised by his action, blushed muttered, "Sure. Let's go…"


	3. Welcome

Chapter 2

As Kentarou dragged her away from Oji, she felt her face heat up. "_Geez Kentarou, you know just how to embarrass me don't you? I'm not a kid anymore but you still act like one_," Yuki thought. Feeling her composure come back, she looked at his arm and noticed his built.

Wow, tennis training has definitely made him lose his baby fat and replaced it with muscles. None of the other first year boys had that! What had they been feeding him? When she saw him approaching Oji she thought he was a second year, if it wasn't for his idiotic smile and hair cut, she wouldn't had recognized him. Sadly, it seems like Kentarou didn't recognize her, there was no hint of familiarity when their eyes met. Oh well, Yuki guessed she'll play dumb and fool around with him a bit to get him to remember.

Kentarou called out to his team to get their attention.

As they surrounded them, he announced in a loud cheerful voice, "Everyone this is Koro Yuki. She was one of Oji's pupils."

Yuki bowed to them and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I came from Tokyo, so I'm new here. I'm sorry if I interrupted your practice, Oji wanted me to see him before I enroll."

The boy with silver and black hair, waved his hand like it was nothing, "It's fine Koro-san. So you've been to Chiba before?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "I grew up here, till I moved away. You can call me Yuki by the way."

"Why?" the boy with the big nose asked.

Yuki chuckled, and then answered, "Because using my last name is too formal."

It-chan looked enlightened; he had never been answered before! His nose went "choo!choo!" and he smiled happily.

"Let me introduce us," said the tallest boy. "The one who asked you a question is Itsuki. That's Saeki, our vice captain, Ryou is the one with the cap, this one here," putting an arm around him, "Is Amane, also known as Dapide and I'm Korobane but you can call me Bane."

Yuki looked at each and every one of them, observed them. They were all rather muscular but not freakish muscular but lean and sturdy.

She looked at the vice captain with black and white hair. He was handsome and had sharp green blue eyes. Then at the one called Ryou, he had sharp features, his skin was pale and had long black hair like a girls. Amane had wavy, thick orange hair that spikes up and had blue eyes. He looked like the strong silent type with that straight face of his.

To explain them all faster, they were all pretty hot. Yuki grinned at them sweetly.

"So why did Oji wanted to see you?" Ryou asked, lifting his cap up a little.

"Well, I'm not sure… He didn't explain why I should come here. Oji can be really confusing sometimes…" she replied, scratching her head.

Oji slowly walked towards them, hands behind his crouched back, his long white beard waved in the wind. "Yuki, why don't you play a match with Kentarou?"

Yuki, surprised by his quest, immediately burst, "Huh? Uh, ok sure… Whatever you say Oji." Yuki turned to Kentarou, who was also surprised, asked hesitantly, "Well? How about a match man? You up for it?"

Kentarou straightened up confidently, said, "Yeah I'm up for it! Let's go!"

She laughed and yelled, "Alright then! Let the games begin!"

The girl reached in her bag and revealed a wooden racket. When she faced the team, everyone gave her a weird look.


	4. Yuki vs Aoi

Chapter 3

Aoi's P.O.V

"_This girl is getting stranger by the minute_," he thought. First she came out of no where and says she knows Oji and now she has one of his handmade rackets? No one except for the chosen club members can have Oji's racket, if Oji decides to make one especially for the person. Oji use to be a racket maker and constructed a lot of stuff back then, like the playground, Aoi use to play when he was a kid. Aoi and the rest of the team also have wooden rackets because they are regulars and they show their special ability that the old man is interested in.

"_If she has a racket, then she must be a good player. Well, I'll find out soon enough_," Kentarou thought to himself.

"What's wrong? You never seen a girl with a racket before?" she questioned.

"Oh no, sorry, it's nothing," he immediately said. "Come on let's start our game right now, rough or smooth?"

"Smooth."

He spun the racket and it landed on rough. "Guess I'm serving then! Let's do our best!" Aoi said.

"Yeah, sure whatever…"

Walking to his side of the court he took out a tennis ball and bounced it up and down then served. She returned the ball with ease, nothing special there. For the past couple of points, they were hitting the ball back and forth; he noticed how she can keep up with the ball. She has good reflexes and never kept her eyes off it. He was impressed, he had to admit, that her hits were hard to return but it seems like she wasn't playing all out. Neither was he, he was going to show his skils after he loses 4 games, then he'll test her real strength.

So far the game was at 0-4. Missing the ball on purpose he changed his play. Aoi gripped his racket and hit the ball, Yuki at the far end of the court prepared herself, but it didn't went far, instead it hit the top of the net and fell on her side of the court.

"15-love!"

Surprised that it was a net ball she realized that he changed his style, he had lost 4 games on purpose. Pissed at this, she assured herself that she knows what he's playing at and will not be tricked this time. However, he was catching up and gaining points back. Aoi kept on hitting net balls and kept Yuki far away from the net, impossible for her to return his hits.

"6-5!"

Yuki, getting more and more frustrated gave him a death glare that says, "Don't fuck with me bastard. You're going down." Aoi felt a shiver down his spine; he held his hands up indicating he wants mercy. Continuing on with the game, it was Yuki's turn to serve; she swung her racket and sent the ball flying past him.

"15-30!"

Kentarou knew that she was getting serious; he can feel the excitement now.

She served again but this time he returned it, with yet another net ball. Yuki ran to the net and pounced, sending her body flying across and made it just in time to hit it. The ball twirled across the court and slammed to the ground, it skidded past his feet. Shit. Where the hell did that come from? He looked at the spot where the ball passed him; there was a crack on the clay floor. He was now bewildered and a bit scared, is this girl a monster?

The girl's technique to return his hits continued on in the game, till finally, it came to an end.

"Game, set, match! Yuki wins!"

Yuki's P.O.V

"_Game, set, match! Yuki wins_!"

Yuki out of breath, collapsed on the court, started to pant. That was the hardest game she has ever played, the boy had certainly improved his skills. Not only did she feel satisfied that she played a good match but she couldn't help but to feel annoyed by not getting those net balls that he repeatedly did. She should have seen that coming, she knew it was his specialty (he had rather good hand eye-coordination) and then there's that smile, ugh, how much that made her annoyed and stomach churn. For the whole match he kept on smiling, even when he was losing, he was still grinning. Yuki tried many attempts to smack the ball at his face when ever it was her turn to serve but he managed to block everyone of them. Apparently, he has no idea that she was aiming at his face. But, overall, it was a good match.

A hand reached out for her. "Good game," Kentarou breathlessly said.

She took his hand and got up. "Ah, thanks. You too," said Yuki still out of breath. Looking up, she found his face covered in sweat and exhausted but was grinning from ear to ear.

"Those were some awesome serves you did. Although they were rather powerful, one of them almost hit my face," he laughed.

"Uh, yeah. Ha ha…" Apparently he did notice, sort of. "You were incredible too, I was impressed your hits they were impossible to return."

"Aw, really? I'm flattered," he cheered, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Great game you guys, that lasted for an hour!" Saeki called out.

"Yeah, that was a great game. Yuki congrats on beating Aoi, that was the first time he got his ass beaten in months, other than that Kaido and Echizen guy from Seigaku who beaten him in the Kanto tournament," Bane said approaching them along with his partner, Dapide.

"Huh? There were others who beaten him?" questioned Yuki.

"That was long ago when they had a long ago*. Pfft!" Dapide said cracking up a bit.

Yuki blinked in confusion, "Wha?"

Korobane had a twitch in his eye and gave Dapide a swift hard kick in the head. "That was not funny Dapide!"

Dapide, now kneeling on the ground was rubbing his head.

"Oh, geez. Are you alright?" Yuki reached out in concern.

In a serious face he replied, "I wouldn't be alright, if I didn't have a left. Pfft!"

"Enough with the puns! I had enough of them for today!" Bane screamed, rewarding Dapide with another blow on the head. The last kick left Dapide on the ground knocked out with a footprint on the back of his head.

Yuki winced as she sees him falling down. "Ooo, that's got to hurt."

"Don't worry, they do that everyday. You'll get use to it," Ryou said in a bored tone.

"Ok…"

"Well, it's the end of practice. Good job everybody," Saeki announced.

"Yes vice captain!" everybody called together. After practice, the club members all changed, while Yuki went to another room to change also.


	5. The First Day

Translation

*ago means "chin" in japenese. So what Dabide said earlier he meant, "That was long ago when they had a long chin." Didn't make sense? They're not suppose to.

1*koi means love in japenese and is a type of fish.

2*Sempai-tachi= more than one upperclassmen

* * *

Chapter 4

Aoi's P.O.V

"That girl Yuki is a very interesting person," mused Saeki. They were all inside the locker room, changing while talking. "Cute too," he added.

"That was unlikely of you to say Saeki. Considering the fact that nearly all the girls adore you and you usually ignore them," Ryou said monotone.

"And we somehow have some girls as our fans," Bane included, butting in the conversation. "You always hog the attention, right Ryou?"

"Like I care if I have annoying fan girls or not," he bluntly replied, not interested in the conversation anymore.

"This is the first time you complimented a girl," Bane continued ignoring what Ryou said.

"Maybe it's because she isn't one of those crazed fan girls who stalk him constantly," Dabide suggested, who regained consciousness.

"Why? Why are there stalkers? Why isn't Yuki one? Why?" It- chan asked.

"Sigh... It- chan there are some questions that should be unanswered," Saeki said, putting an arm around It- chan's shoulder. "And yes, I did compliment her because she is cute."

"I think so too. She's like a puppy," Bane agreed.

Curiously listening to their conversation Aoi also agreed, but didn't say it. Usually he would say what he's thinking but he has another opinion about her that he would rather keep to himself. It seems like Yuki made a good impression to the team and everybody is now interested in her (about tennis of course!) But it could be something else besides that, which made him uneasy when Saeki and Bane said she was cute. He doesn't know why though, it's probably nothing. The girl was good looking, yeah, but she was scary when she played against him. She's not a threat or anything, she seems pretty nice.

Buttoning up his shirt, he got out of the locker room with his bag over his shoulder. As he was about to head home, he spotted Yuki and Oji talking. Coming over to them he waved to Yuki. "Hey Yuki! Want me to walk you home?"

Yuki shook her head. "No thanks. I live pretty close by here."

A little disappointed by this he pouted. "Oh. Well I'll be going then, bye!"

"Ah, wait!" she called, running after him. Stopping at his tracks, he waited for her to catch up. She finally reached to him and walked by his side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was wondering...if you can give me a tour around the school tomorrow. You know, since you're the same grade as me."

Surprised by this he stuttered out, "W-well sure! Anyone who k-knows Oji, I can help!"

Yuki smiled and looked delighted. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Really? Thank you!"

Aoi smiled back, pleased by this friendly action. He covered his hand on hers that was holding his other one. "Yeah sure no prob! Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be guided well and unharmed."

"Ah... and I won't be worried if you're there with me. You always seem to know how to make a person feel good. That's why you were my friend," she quietly said to herself.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying how nice of you. You seem like a helpful guy, but you should be careful though, people might take advantage of you. You always had trouble saying no sometimes."

Aoi stared at her confused, she gave a sly smile. "What do-?"

"Gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" she gave him a wink and dashed off.

He stood there watching her go with a dumbfounded expression. What could she mean by that? How could she know if he has trouble saying no to people? He quickly shook it off and smiled. Ah, well, it doesn't matter, cause tomorrow he's going to see her again. Thinking of this, he merrily walked off.

The next day...

"Gooood morning!" the captain shouted. He ran across the courts and jumped next to the vice captain.

Saeki laughed, "Good morning Aoi- san. In a good mood as usual I see."

"Our captain is always in a good mood, but this is different. Today he seems like in higher spirits," said Bane.

"You're right," It- chan said, not asking a question for once.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that Yuki is now here in this school," Ryou muttered.

Hearing this, Aoi blushed and accidentally tripped a little over a ball. Seeing this reaction, Ryou smirked as he pulled his cap over his face. The other teammates also saw this, now knew it also. Bane and Dabide put thier arms around Aoi's shoulders and nougied him.

"Aw, could it be that our boy is finally blooming?" Bane grinned while holding the struggling captain.

"It would seem so, our little first year is growing," Saeki chuckled.

"Love is swimming with the koi*. Pfft!" Dapide said cracking another lame "punny" joke. Bane's eye twitched and then gave him a kick in the head. Aoi, out of their grasp, started to blush more.

"Knock it off guys! I have no idea what you're talking about!" he yelled, starting to feel flustered. Course, none of them listened and continued to tease him. Through the whole practice his sempai-tachi* didn't stop embarrasing their poor captain.

Yuki's P.O.V

Yuki stood outside of the classroom, fidgeting over the hem of her skirt. Here she was, a new transfer student, getting ready to go in there and meet her new classmates. But she didn't feel ready though; she's done this many times and always get butterflies in her stomach. Yuki cursed herself for feeling like a wimp. She took a deep breath and slid the door open slowly. The chattering in the classroom stopped, they all stared at her. Great. They were all making her feel more nervous, when she went to the tennis courts; it didn't bother at all when they stared because it doesn't involve a class room. The teacher walked up to her and shook her hand.

"You must be the new student. Hi, I'm your homeroom teacher, Tokeino sensei," he introduced. Yuki bowed to him. "Please come to the center of the classroom and introduce yourself."

Yuki obeyed the teacher and faced the crowd of people sitting at their desks, filled with curious faces. "Um. Hi, my name is Koro Yuki. I'm a transfer student who just moved from Tokyo. It's nice to meet you all, please take good care of me," she said, bowing.

Tokeino sensei smiled. "Are there any questions for Koro-san?" The whole entire class shot their hands up. "Ok... You there," he said pointing at a girl.

"What sports do you play?"

"I play tennis," she answered.

The second question was asked by a boy.

"Are you single?"

"Uh... Do I have to answer that?"

"Yeah. I want to know if you're available." Sensei broke the conversation up, said that was enough questions and that they should discuss relationship stuff some other time.

"Now your seat will be... Ah! Next to Megumi- san's. Now take your seat and let's begin our lesson." Yuki sat next to the girl, Megumi, and greeted her. They both talked during the whole lesson and became friends with her instantly. Phew. At least all of that was over.

It was break time; the first period was now over. Yuki stretched out of her seat. Ah. Now she can take a little rest for now. Unfotunately, the students didn't give a chance to, the second the bell rang and the teacher left, they all crowded around her desk; asking questions about her and introducing themselves. Yuki thought it was nice of them to try to get to know her better but all this attention wouldn't last forever and she doesn't like the feeling of people crowding around her. So, she excused herself and left the classroom. Just as she left; Kentarou appeared right on time.

"Yuki- chan! How was your first period?"

"It went great. By the way, thanks for finding my homeroom for me. I thought I was gonna get lost if it hadn't been for you."

"It's fine, really! I did promise you that I would give you a tour around the school after all!" Someone called his name from another room. "Oh, sorry, gotta go. If you need anything, just call me, I'm right next door. Bye!" He waved and went back to his home room.

"Yeah sure, later..." Yuki said as she watched him go. "Hm. This day is going smoothly than I thought," she muttered to herself.

Her first day at school did went smoothly; she made some new friends in her class and Aoi gave her a tour around the school as promised. He never let go of her hand through the whole thing. Yuki didn't really mind it; it was just like when they were kids. Aoi chatted excitedly in a cheerful voice, didn't even notice once that he held her hand without letting go.

Aoi's P.O.V

It was the end of school, Aoi headed to the courts for his usual practice. He changed to his tennis uniform in the locker room and grabbed his racket. His teammates also did the same thing followed him out and began practicing.

"Hey that girl isn't here today," It- chan realized looking around.

"Aw, that's too bad. I wanted to ask her to have a match with me," Saeki said.

Aoi looked around also, he pouted, "Shoot. I also wanted a match with her."

Bane slyly grinned at Dabide. "Or could it be that you're disappointed because you couldn't show off to her. Don't make any excuses, your face is written all over it!" Then they began to tackle him to get him to confess but it was no use, Aoi just denied it and said that he just wanted a rematch.

"It's no use, he can't see it," Dapide said while holding his captain. Everyone nodded in agreement. Aoi blinked confused.


	6. New member

__

Chapter 5

Yuki' P.O.V

Yuki walked outside of the courts. She didn't come to their practice yesterday or the day before that, because she was busy thinking about Oji's offer.

__

Flashback on their conversation the other day.

"What? You're kidding right?" She stepped back.

"I'm not child… I think you should…" he replied raspy.

"But me? You want me to join the tennis club? But I'm a girl!"

"Gender doesn't matter to me child. I trained you when you were small. When you moved, I let you keep your racket as a reminder for your love for tennis and Chiba. Now that you have returned, you improved greatly, and managed to beat Kentarou, your old friend and rival. The team needs your kind of courage. So please, think about it," Oji rasped out taking a deep breath.

__

End of flashback

She did consider the offer. It took her three days to decide whether or not if she should join. True, that she did beat Kentarou and half of her wish has been fulfilled but it doesn't mean she'll immediately join. The good part about it is that she can see Kentarou every practice and hangout with all those hot upperclassmen. But the bad part is that the jealous fan girls would swarm after her.

Like on her second day at school, a group of angry girls came up to her and said something like to back off from Saeki and don't hog the other members and turn them into her "harem".

When Yuki heard that, she leaned back and held her hands up, she said, "What the fuck? Chill!"

"I won't CHILL! I saw you; you were flirting with all of them during practice! And now you're buttering up to Aoi, like yesterday when you were holding his hand!" screamed a fan girl. Yuki tired to explain but they kept on getting angrier till finally, Ryou came in and saved her. Giving them all cold icy glares, all the fan girls whimpered and ran off crying. Yuki thanked him and he coldly brushed it off but she was still grateful to him.

Thinking of this, entire she sighed and reminded herself to be careful next time. After all that thinking, she found her answer. So today she's going to give her answer to Oji.

She entered the courts and found him. When she was about to head towards, Kentarou popped out of nowhere and hugged her from behind. She gave a shriek.

"Yuki- chan! What brings you here? Wanna have a match?"

"Ah, later. Right now I have to talk to Oji, so can you please let me go?" Yuki gave a little pinch on his arm and he immediately obeyed.

"Ouch! So mean!" He childishly made a face rubbing his arm. Giggling at his reaction, she continued to walk towards Oji who was sitting on a bench.

Yuki bowed to him, "Oji I have my answer," she said.

Oji looked up at her, "So what's the answer child?"

"My answer, my answer is yes. I will accept your offer on joining the tennis team."

Oji smiled and nodded knowingly. The next thing that came was a surprised exclamation from the team who were listening.

"Wait a second! Why? Why?" It- chan exclaimed, throwing more questions.

"Yeah, what's going on?" the others joined in.

Saeki quiet them down and told everyone to let them explain.

"Thank you Saeki… Yes, I convinced Yuki to join the team but she's not immediately in. I need a couple of opponents to play with her to see if she can make it. Besides, there is one regular spot left…"

"But Oji, what about the other club members? They're fighting for that spot too," one of them said.

"Then they'll play against each other. We do need a regular soon; the tournaments are coming up…"

But why a girl? Not that I have a problem with that, but this is a boy's tennis team after all," said another.

Oji didn't answer; he dozed off and started to snore loudly.

"Wake up!" they all yelled.

Oji snorted and woke up, and then he said, "Huh? Wha? Oh, sorry, I'm awake. Gender doesn't matter; it's only the tennis skills that count."

Hearing this, they all agreed. So they called the other members who want the regular spot for a competition. And so, the games began.

Yuki had played 3 matches; 2 wins and 1 loss, and so far she's almost in the lead. None of them were easy; Yuki had struggled with her last one and almost lost. But, because of her good reflexes and observation skills, she found the weak points of her opponent. She used a lot of effort and force to hit the balls which was connected to aggression and slammed it to the other opponent's side, leaving a crack on the floor. When her opponents saw the cracks, their expressions were fear and surprised.

Right now, she's playing her last match against her opponent who was struggling. Yuki was struggling too, her stamina was getting low. All the members of the club were watching, even the kids from the playground came to watch too; they were cheering for her. Encourages by their cheers, Yuki used the last of her strength and hit a volley. Everyone went quiet.

"Game, set, match! Yuki wins!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. She was lifted up and was congratulated by everyone. She received handshakes, pats on the back, hugs by the kids, and someone ruffled her hair.

"Wow! That was amazing! I didn't know you can do that!" Aoi said jumping.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked my performance," she laughed.

"Congrats Yuki. You're officially a regular. Welcome to the team," Saeki said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you senpai. I hope I…" Suddenly she collapsed. Just in time, Aoi and Saeki caught her by the arms.

"Are you okay? Yuki? Yuki?" Saeki urgently said, shaking her lightly.

"Oh, no! She fainted because of her match!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Someone take her to the infirmary!" someone called.

* * *

Yuki opened her eyes and saw blurry shapes. Her vision became clearer and she found herself in a bed. She looked around the room filled with other beds in a row and curtains at each side if them. This isn't the tennis courts.

"When am I?" she said aloud. Then the white curtains moved and revealed Saeki carrying a towel.

"Oh, you're awake. Phew, I was getting worried," he sighed in relief.

"Where am I?" she repeated.

"You're in the nurse's office. You fainted due from exhaustion," he calmly answered.

"Oh. I must have caused a lot of trouble."

Saeki shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You did great in the game but you didn't have to over do it, be careful next time, ok?" He smiled and gave her the towel. She took it and thanked him.

Wiping her face she asked, "How did I get here?"

"Well," he chuckled, "Aoi wanted to carry you to the infirmary but we convinced him to get your bag instead because he was completely panicking and could have dropped you on the way. So I had to carried you instead, you were really light."

Yuki suddenly turned red. She turned to face the other side so he couldn't see. "Uh…Thank you very much for taking me to the nurse's office." "_Oh my god. He carried me to the nurse's office? That's so embarrassing_!" she screamed in her head.

Saeki noticed her change in color on her face. Not really sure if she was blushing or mad or something, he put his hand on her forehead. "Are you getting a fever? Your face is red." Yuki's face turned redder. He noticed and pulled his hand away. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to act so rashly towards you. I thought you were catching something."

She stuttered, "I-it's okay, really." She returned into a normal blush.

"But the blush on your face is cute. You're reaction was quite interesting, I'm sorry to say."

Yuki looked at him, feeling more embarrassed. Saeki's eyes twinkled and smiled teasingly as he leaned towards her. Yuki's mind flew everywhere; not sure what to do. Should she pull back? Push him away? Or just stay there?

Just as their faces were inches apart, Aoi came bursting in.

"Hey Yu- chan! I got your bag! Are you alright?" he yelled. He stopped and found Yuki burying her face against her pillow and Saeki sitting next to her, humming. "Uh, did we interrupt something?" Bane stood behind the clueless Aoi.

"No, we were just discussing about the match. Well, I'm heading home, get well Yuki and don't push yourself, k?" Saeki said, standing up.

"O-ok," she muttered behind the sheets, her face pink. Bane looked at both of them.

Saeki passed Aoi and patted his shoulder. "Go and walk her home, be careful. Later Kentarou." Kentarou grinned and said bye. "Bane, are you coming?" Saeki called. Bane followed him out and said goodbye to Kentarou and Yuki leaving them all alone.

Saeki's P.O.V

"Hey Saeki, what were you doing?" Bane asked walking alongside Saeki.

"Nothing. I was just talking to her," he said not showing any hint of giving anything away.

"Uh-huh… It sure doesn't look like it from Yuki's face," he suspiciously said. He looked at Saeki in the eyes. "Did you do anything?"

Saeki leveled his eyes with his. "No. I was just teasing her, a little that's all. Were you expecting me to do something weird to our new teammate?"

"Hm. Well no. I wouldn't expect anything like that from you," he laughed.

Saeki laughed along also. He sighed, "Besides, she's the captain's girl. Soon."

Saeki wasn't really telling everything to his friend, just parts of it. The truth was he wanted to whisper something in her ear before they were interrupted. He wanted to ask her if she liked anybody and wondered if he can help her in anyway. If he had the chance to ask her that, her reaction would have been just too cute. Yuki was an amusing girl; he couldn't help but feel intrigued by her. Can you blame him?

He could tell that she doesn't have anyone in mind now. But he knows Yuki has a special place for Aoi; as a childhood friend he knows, because she told the rest of the team except for Aoi. He could just tell by looking into her eyes and he can also tell something else that she hasn't realize herself. Aoi probably knows that he does feel something but is too thick headed to notice it. He wants to see the end of the results for those two. It would be interesting to watch them realize it step by step and to tease them while he's at it. All he has to do is give those two a push. However, if Aoi doesn't realize it by now, he'll make Yuki his instead which he doesn't mind. It might sound harsh, but as loyal he's to his coach, he's loyal to a friend, so he might not do it. What can he say? He's acts too soft to the captain, not only will he be helping his kohai in tennis but also his relationship, if he and Yuki will get anywhere.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it! I was sorta tempted to make a little YukiXSaeki pairing moment but that would seem unfair to Aoi and I might end up making them a couple by accident. I'll update the story next week, so please be patient due to exams for school. Review, comment, anything that's good, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back! This is Happyyogurt here! It's been awhile but now I can go back and update my story, so enjoy!

Yuki's P.O.V

She sat up from her bed. What just happen? That didn't happen right? Maybe he was trying to check her temperature again, which was why he leaned in close. Yuki tried to convince herself with this but lying to her was not helping, it never does. She flushed as she recalled that moment when he said those things, ugh; she really wished she wasn't so embarrassed by being teased easily. "

_Maybe it was my imagination. He didn't try to kiss me. He doesn't seem like the guy to go make a move on girls immediately_," she thought. She did like Saeki but not like that. Yuki saw him as a senpai and that's it.

Kentarou sat beside her bed, resting his arms on it. "Do you need to rest a little bit more? I can wait," he said in his abnormally loud voice.

Yuki rubbed her temples, "It's fine. Can you please lower your voice?"

"Huh? Sorry is my voice that loud?" he said still speaking in a loud voice.

Yuki sighed, defeated. "You know someday I'm going to knit you a muffler and muffle your voice. Pfft!"

Kentarou looked at her surprised. "Wow, it looks like Dabide had influenced on you! That was as bad as he joke he made about soda!"

She snickered, "Yeah, I've been hanging out with him a little too much. It took me awhile to get them but I thought they were pretty funny."

"I guess we have another "punny" teammate!" he smiled. "Who's got a strange sense of humor."

They burst out laughing. Yuki had completely forgotten the whole Saeki incident when she talked to Kentarou.

They walked together at the school gates. Kentarou carried her bag and his, effortlessly. He stared up at the now orange sky. Yuki skipped next to him, looking at the setting sun.

"You know, has it ever occurred to you, that you had forgotten someone you knew long ago?" Yuki hinted.

Kentarou raised his eyebrows and looked thoughtful. "Mmm… no one in mind, so no." he replied. "Oh, wait! I do!"

"Yeah? Who?"

"My pet dog, Mochi! I owned him when I was little but he died. I feel bad for forgetting him now, but I will always try to remember him!"

Yuki slapped her forehead. "Anyone human when you still had Mochi? You know who played with you and your dog?" she pressed

forward. Kentarou cocked his head. She sighed, who would have thought he was this dense?

"I'm not sure. Do you know since you're asking me all these questions?" he said, slowly leaning forward. Their noses were touching and she can feel the heat of his breath on her lips. She can smell his scent; it was the salty smell of the ocean. She felt her pulse go faster and the blood rushing up to her cheeks.

Is he making a **move** on her? No, he couldn't be, because Kentarou never gives anyone space, he was not a claustrophobic guy, but does he always face people this closely before? He is acting like his normal self; his eyes were staring innocently at hers and he was smiling his usual smile. They were friends after all; she knows nothing happens in that stupid pure mind of his. He seems oblivious by how close their faces are.

Annoyed by this, she pulled away and put her hands between his face and started stretching it. "No. And personal space man. That was to close for comfort." She continued to pull around his cheeks. "Think about it on the way home. It would come to you soon. By the time you figured it out, tell me," she said. She let go of his face and grabbed her bag.

Kentarou rubbed his cheeks in pain, "What do you mean by that?"

An expression flashed across her face but was gone before he could tell what it was. She turned away from him and headed to her house. "Just think about it. Thanks for walking me home. See ya captain."

Once she was inside her house she closed the door and slid down, her back against it. She let out a chuckle, she just loves leaving her friend confused and trying to figure it out himself. "_I wonder if I acted mysterious enough_," she thought.

"Yuki is that you?" her mom called out.

"Yeah, Ka-san it's me."

Her mom popped out of the kitchen doorway. She looked exactly like Yuki except her eyes are narrower and her hair was short and brown (dyed it). She asked, "Was that Aoi- san that just left?"

"Uh- huh" Yuki replied, standing up taking off her shoes.

"Well, you should have invited him over for dinner! It's been awhile since I seen that boy."

Yuki shook her head, "Ka-san really? That would be too awkward."

"Well you could at least invite one friend home, I thought you would have brought along Aoi-san since he is your friend," she said. "Dinner's almost ready, go up and change."

Yuki ran up the stairs. She passed her sister's room; her big sister was standing at the doorway. She had short black hair, pixie style and square glasses on. "Yu-Yu it's not nice to play Aoi- san for your entertainment," her sister smirked.

"I'm not playing him, I'm just simply giving him clues to get him to remember me and watching him get all confused, which amuses me," Yuki said. "Besides, it's his fault for

not remembering me, Miyu-nee chan."

"It's been years since we moved away, you can't blame him."

"I know, but I'm just gonna wait and enjoy it."

Miyu sighed and shook her head, "What happened to my shy little sister? If it hadn't been for that kid, you would have been still that silent scared child who couldn't make any friends. But ever since you met him you became a cheerful cunning child."

Yuki grinned, "I owe it all to him."

Miyu grinned also, "Yet, you're fooling him for fun. You really missed him didn't you? When we moved, you returned to your quiet self which was a relief to me because I didn't have to listen to your chatter for a few days, but your sulking couldn't last forever." Yuki punched her in the arm, she laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm thankful that you became more social with other people."

"Well, yeah I did miss him a little bit. It didn't mean I would sulk all the time and try not to make any friends when we were in Tokyo."

She scoffed, "A little? You were hopping around when Ka-san told us that we were moving back to Chiba and screaming how excited you were that you were going to see your boyfriend again."

Yuki's mouth became a thin line, she reddened. "What are you talking about? He's not my boyfriend! I didn't miss him that much to go bonkers!"

"Ah, Yu-Yu, if only I video taped you and showed how crazy you acted when you heard the news. He must have been a VERY special guy for you to act like that."

Yuki threw her school bag at her. "Idiot! He's just a friend. So what if I did act a little excited? I have unfinished business with him." She headed towards her room. "I'm going to change. Have fun with Joey."

Miyu watched her go. She smirked, "My little naïve sister, you got so much to learn. You can't always lie to yourself and others." She held Yuki's bag. "Who's Joey?"

The bag moved; Miyu dropped it immediately. There's something inside there that Yuki must had saved for her sister. Miyu picked up the bag and slowly opened it; she shrieked, dropped it again and ran out of her room.

Inside her room, Yuki smirked when she heard her scream. It never gets old. That's what you get for teasing her.

Aoi's

"_Come on Ken-chan! The games about to start!"_

Little Kentarou ran after his friend_. "Wait up!" _he yelled.

The small girl laughed as she ran to the courts. She reached to the fence and watched the tennis game with amazement. Kentarou caught up to her side, also had the same expression as his friend; fascination, amazement and the excitement of something new. Kentarou and the girl cheered for the middle school students who were playing, both of them observe the game closely, trying to understand it.

"_Wow! They're amazing!"_ the girl cheered, bouncing up and down.

"_Of course! They're the Rokkaku tennis team!"_ Kentarou said. "_And someday I'm gonna be one of them!" _he boasted.

The girl stopped bouncing, she looked at him curiously. "_That could happen… but I'm also gonna be one of them! I'm gonna be best out of the team!" _she said.

Kentarou shook his head. "_Nuh-ah! You can't be the best out of the team, because I'm gonna be the one! Besides you're a girl, you can't be in the team!"_

_"Yeah I can! Oji said it could happen, he doesn't care. In fact I think I'm better than you!"_

They both started to disagree with each other and forgot about the game. Both of them yelled at the top of their lungs, till one of the middle school students broke the fight. He said, "_That's enough! We can hear you all the way to the locker room!"_ Both of them apologized to him and when he left, they both glared at each other. Yuki's lips became a thin line as she crossed her arms and gave a huff. Kentarou pouted angrily, his eyes innocently stared at the girl's. She sighed and calmed herself down.

"_Alright, how about a match to declare who's better?"_ she suggested.

"_Mmm… okay, but maybe we should play against each other till we are at Rokkaku middle school, then we'll know who's better if we joined the team together,_" Aoi said. "_Deal?"_

Yuki thought about it and shook hands with him. "_Deal." _They smiled and raced down to the beach.

He woke up with a start, sitting up on his bed. What was that? Did he dream of something from the past? Aoi looked at the time of his digital clock, the numbers glowed 3p.m. He groaned and plopped down on his bed.

He let his mind wander off. That dream… It was a memory about his childhood friend, if only he can remember her name. It's been a long time since he thought about her; she was his first crush, if she hadn't moved away he would have remembered her name easily. For some reason he can't recall it. At least he didn't forget that promise he made with her before she moved.

The girl seems so much like Yuki… She's got the same personality as her. If he remembers clearly, the little girl even looks like her- Aoi sat up again. No, it can't be, that's just ridiculous. His friend? Yuki seems way too different from his first crush. Yeah, he must be over thinking it. Aoi laid down again and fell asleep.

* * *

A few weeks had past since Yuki joined the team. Those past weeks had been awesome.

Bane and Dabide treat her like a little sister. Like ruffling her hair and giving her piggy back rides, which Yuki doesn't like. Yuki and Dabide would make up puns; which none of the members get and crack up, both of them receiving a kick in the head by Bane.

Ryou, who acts like a lone wolf, opens up to her a little. When he acts cold to Yuki, it's his way of showing kindness. Sometimes they would have conversations and chuckle evilly to each other, which no one knows why.

It-chan would ask her questions and she would answer them all back. It pleases him a lot.

Saeki, well he seems to give her special attention. When Aoi meant special attention, he meant the kind when Saeki would only paid attention to her. For example, there were a group of fan girls staring at him as he was passing by. All of them shouted hi, Saeki turned around, smiled and waved to them then started to head towards them. They all squealed in excitement but, he went right pass them. The truth was he came over to talk to Yuki who was standing right next to them. He pretended like they didn't exist. Aoi doesn't know why he ignored them because if it were him, he would have gladly chatted with them. Saeki explained that Yuki was his friend and favorite. Aoi didn't know about the favorite part but went along with it. He would tease her and make Yuki blush violently and Saeki would laugh then give her a hug.

The team seems to like having Yuki in the team but not everyone, some of the members of the club ignore her because she was the girl who totally barged in and took the spot for the regulars just like that. The fan girls are swarming after her like crazy. They pick on her and take her stuff, messing it up, till Aoi stopped all of that and Saeki. It doesn't bother her that they resent her but she would act a little scary towards those fan girls whenever they tried to make fun of her. Life's been a little hard for her but at least she's trying to prove herself to them. Little by little they would slowly accept her.

As for Aoi and Yuki, they were best friends. They are always seen with each other; they hang together at lunch, tease each other and sometimes fight over the little lest of things. Their hangout place was the beach; they would go there every time when they don't have practice after school or during the weekends. Every time at practice the teammates would give each other this look like they know something and they don't when ever they see those two, it would make Aoi feel a little annoyed for some reason. Yuki would sometimes make mysterious hints to him but he never gets any of them. He sometimes finds himself staring at Yuki with a dazed look, whenever she notices, he would pretend to do something else but she would see right through him.

They were like a huge tennis family. She fits right in and is part of the team. Nothing can change that, nothing can their friendship.

* * *

Ta-da! There you go. Aoi can be a little slow. It ems a little out but I'll try my best to fix it.


	8. He's got it!

__

Yuki's P.O.V

__

"Eh! Yuki-chan do you have to go!"

Yuki looked at him sadly. _"I'm sorry Ken-chan. It's too late, I have to move."_

Kentarou sobbed, Yuki stood there not sure what to do. "_But what about our match! We're not even in Rokkaku yet you're going!"_

Yuki gently placed her hand on his shoulder, her voice shook, _"I know Ken-chan. Don't be sad. I wish I can stay too. It's not that bad, really, there are other kids you can train with. You can keep on training and get stronger for me."_ Yuki started to cry. _"So, when the time comes you can play against me when I get back. So please, don't cry!"_

Kentarou wiped his tears away immediately and tried to smile. He took his sleeve out and wiped Yuki's tears too with his arm. _"Alright… See? I'm not crying anymore so you should stop too! I don't want Yuki-chan to look sad; I want Yuki-chan to smile when she leaves. I promise to train hard and wait to play against you when you get back!"_Yuki sniffled but tried her best not to cry out again. She stretched out her small arms and hugged him tightly. Kentarou stood there frozen, his face flushed but then he relaxed and hugged her back. They stood there for a couple of seconds then broke away. Yuki felt warm and happy. She smiled widely at Kentarou who was also smiling sheepishly. Yuki pointed her finger at his face.

"Really?"

"Uh-Huh! I really am going to miss you!"

__

"Then you better prepare yourself! When I get back I'm going to beat you!"

"Hellooooo! Earth to Yuki!"

Yuki snapped back to reality. She looked at the person who just called her. "What? Did you rang Saeki?"

The black and white haired senpai grinned at her. He sat down beside her under the tree where Yuki was just hanging around. "I just want to notify you that there won't be any practice today."

"Ah, thanks Saeki."

"What were you just thinking? You looked like you were deep in thought."

"Nothing…" she murmured. "I was just remembering."

"About what?"

"About the promise I made with Kentarou… but it was a long time ago."

"Oh?" Saeki raised his brows. "Could this be about the promise of a match you told me about?" Yuki nodded. "Mmm…Are you starting to get impatient?"

Yuki shook her head. "No, no. Course not! It's still fun to watch him be all confused with a dumb look on his face." It's true that it's still fun, but yeah, maybe she was getting impatient. She didn't want to tell that to Saeki though, he'll probably try to tease her. Maybe she should tell him soon, it's been weeks and Yuki is starting to get a little irritated. "I think he's starting to realize it. He has been looking at me for quite some time."

"Or maybe it's something else other than trying to identify you." Saeki said slyly. "It could be the look of someone crushing." Yuki started to sputter of how ridiculous he sounded. "You know you're sounding ridiculous right now yourself," he said. Yuki shut her mouth and punched him lightly. He laughed, "Sorry sorry. But hey, I can be right."

"Idiot. Why have you been trying to convince me that he's got a thing for me? It's getting old just so you could tease me. He's definitely not seeing me as a girl; you should get your eyes checked. From my point of view he only sees me as his best friend."

"Is that what you really see?" he asked. She nodded. Saeki just smiled and shrugged, "Okay, if that's what you think But I can assure you, it doesn't look like it from an outsider's view. Lying just makes it stronger and obvious."

"Why won't you believe me? I think you've been reading romance novels a little to much that you actually think of stuff like this."

"Yeah, it can be that," he jokingly said. "But really, just watch closely. See how he acts around you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" she grumbles. "I'm very sure how he feels about me but… I can't be too sure how I might-" She stopped mid sentence, she was gazing at something. She immediately smiled; Saeki followed her gaze and saw Kentarou walking by. She got up and ran to him. Kentarou, still walking, didn't notice Yuki coming up to him. Yuki quietly sneaked up behind and jumped on his back. Kentarou shouted in surprise. "Boo!"

Kentarou turned his head to face Yuki who was resting her head on his shoulder. He laughed, "Hey Yu-chan! What's up?" He grabbed her arms that was wrapped around his neck and spun her around in a circle.

Yuki laughed, "Okay stop! I'm getting motion sickness!" Kentarou let her go, he grinned widely at her, man she loves that smile, and she couldn't help but feel more pleasant than she was before when ever he does it. Yuki saw him flush a little but only for a second. She felt her heart beat faster, darn it, Saeki is getting to her, now she can't stop looking at him closely.

"S-so what were you doing just now?" she asked.

"Nothing. Hey there's no practice today lets go to beach!"

"Awesome! Let's roll!"

"Yeah that sounds like a great mind if I come along?" Saeki said coming up to them.

"Uh-huh! Actually, what if we bring all of the teammates to the beach we can have a party!"

Yuki hesitated but said, "Yeah sure! Let's go find the others!" She gave Saeki a look that says, "What are you trying to pull?" But the boy only gave an innocent look.

Yuki threw the ball up and served. The ball hit the net. "Out!"

Kentarou straightened from his ready position, "Man you suck!" he shouted. You can't even get a ball **over** the net?"

"Shut up! How did I ever ended up partners with you anyway?" she yelled stomping her foot.

"I thought you knew how to play!" he yelled back facing her. "I didn't know you were **this** bad!"

Both of them glared at each other. "Ah, well, I'm sorry to say, I never played volleyball before!"

Kentarou put his arm over his eyes and pretended to cry. "I thought if I win this match all the girls would be all over me! But apparently that won't happen!"

"Uh, newsflash retard, there ARE NO GIRLS on the beach!"

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're not a girl."

Her eye twitched, "Come here you son of a bitch!" She started to strangle her best friend. The senpais tried to pry her loose from their choking captain.

Apparently this party is not going so well. They are playing their traditional volley ball match which Yuki for the first time was participating. She at least tried to be optimistic about it but she cracked. It's not like she didn't want her friends to be here, it just gets irritating when Kentarou gets too caught up with a stupid game.

"Break it up you two! Geez I never knew you would crack like that Yuki, you usually show your anger in a silent scary way. But whenever Kentarou says something you lose it!" Bane said. Dabide patted Aoi's back, who was coughing. Yuki crossed her arms and made her lips into a thin line. Saeki put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Yu- chan, don't be like that," he soothingly said. "You should have said something sooner. Then we would have taught you how to play."

Yuki calmed down a little. She looked up with guilty eyes. "You're right. This is my fault, sorta." She kneeled down beside him, "I'm sorry," she said.

Kentarou smiled, "It's fine, I shouldn't have said you sucked. Next time just punch me unconscious." They both laughed.

"I guess he game is over, if we want Yuki-chan to freak on Aoi more. So the winner is Dapide-Bane!" Ryou called from the referee chair. Dabide and Bane high-fived each other and let out a whoop of victory. Yuki helped Aoi up and headed for the ice cream shop. Saeki walked along side with them.

Yuki looked up thinking, "You know if we have won that game…"

"Yeah?" the two boys asked.

"All the boys on the beach would have been all over me!" She cracked up. Kentarou blushed and looked irritated. Saeki laughed with her and put his arm around her.

"I can imagine that but I would tell them to buzz off. Since you're my favorite I wouldn't them harm you." he said hugging her.

Yuki's face heated up, she said, "Thanks Sae. Why am I your favorite?"

Saeki's face lit up. "Because you're one of my good lowerclassmen and teammate."

Kentarou suddenly looked more irritated; he took Yuki's wrist and pulled her away. He dragged her off and said something about getting something in their bag that they needed. Saeki, left all alone, smirked as he watched Kentarou walk off the opposite direction of where their bags were actually at. Phase 1 complete.

"Hey Ken-chan? Are you mad? We were only kidding," she said as she was being dragged off. Aoi didn't reply, he kept on walking. She looked at him concernly; maybe he did take it offensively. Yuki stared at his back, waiting for him to say something. Then she bumped into him. Kentarou turned around and caught her.

"Oops my bad." He tried to steady his friend.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"I don't know. Sorry I suddenly just dragged you away like that! You guys didn't do anything bad but maybe offended me a little."

"Aw, I'm sorry we only meant it as a joke." Yuki bear hugged him. Her face buried his shoulder. "I over did it, sorry."

Aoi's P.O.V

When their skins touched, Aoi felt electric shocks through his body, he pulled her away.

"I-it's fine!" Yuki gave him a confused look.

Trying to get out of this situation he said, ""You know you kind of remind me of someone back then."

Hearing this, the girl leaned in and asked, "Oh, really? Who?"

"Well this person was a childhood friend of mine. She was really sweet like you."

"And what was her name?" she asked pressing forward.

"Mmm… Well, that's the problem, I can't really remember. I only remember her face and the promise we made. I think her name was Miyu or something."

There was an awkward silence, Yuki heard something in the bushes but ignored it. "Geez you're an ass. You can't remember my name but my sisters?" she thought. Yuki bonked his head. "Yeah… I think you got the name wrong. Did you both trained together with Oji and always compete with each other?"

"Uh-huh! How did you know?"

"And was this promise you made with her had to do with something about a match to see who was better once you two were in team?"

"Yeah! But we never told anyone about that! How- wait a minute." He stared at her. "Yuki?"

Yuki leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Yeah. Hi Kentarou, it's me. I'm back."

5 seconds later he jumped in surprised. "Whaaa?" he sputtered. "You mean this whole time, I didn't realize it and you never told me?"

"It took you longer than I thought! Not as dumb as he looks folks, but perhaps a bit slow in the head," she said smirking at him.

Suddenly It-chan rose from the bushes. "Why? Why is Kentarou on the ground? Why?"

"Idiot! Get down before they see you!" Bane whispered loudly. He and the others tried to drag him but it was to late, Yuki walked up to them.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Did you guys get all that?" Everyone grinned and started to laugh. Except for Aoi whose still in shock.

"Wait a minute! You guys all knew?" The laughter grew more loudly.

Dabide ruffled his head. "Of course. We weren't hiding it from you. We just waited for you to figure it out yourself."

Yuki was now on the ground tears streaming down her face. Saeki picked her up, he was still laughing also. "Ok. Now that the jokes on him. Let's celebrate for our captain who finally realized after hinting him for so many weeks!"

Everyone agreed and all went to prepare the food. Bane dragged Aoi along who was in shock.

Yuki's P.O.V

Yuki and Saeki stayed behind. They both were quiet for a moment.

"Hey Saeki," she said, walking beside him.

"Yeah Yu-chan?"

"You were the one who leaded them all here didn't you?"

He tried to hide his mischievous grin, "Says who? You got any proof? I didn't anything."

"Yeah right," she said punching his arm lightly. "That was your plan the whole time wasn't it? Well I must say it was genius."

"Thank you."

"Ha so you do admit that you did it." His arm wrapped around her shoulders, Yuki did the same thing. They laughed all the way and caught up with the others.

* * *

Haha! There he finally realized it! I should get to the point soon, don't worry, the next chap isn't going to drag. PLease review, comment, look forward to the chaps!- Happyyogurt


	9. Forgiveness

____

Aoi's P.O.V

__

"Yuki was that girl?"

Aoi rubbed his forehead as he sat down on the sand. No way! You mean to tell him that she was just making a fool out of himself? And everybody was in this? They were all playing a joke on him and he didn't know. That was doing a bit much just to humiliate him. He doesn't mind the teasing from his senpais but from Yuki it just kinda hurts. Aoi couldn't help but feel a little angry at her. Why didn't she tell him?

He felt a hug from behind; he turned around to see who it is. Yuki was smiling at him as if nothing happened; she still has her arms around his neck.

"Ken-chan! Come on, why are you sitting there like a dummy? Let's go eat!"

Aoi didn't reply. He took Yuki's arms away from his neck and stood up. He started to walk away from her but Yuki grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Woah there. Did something catch in your pants to make you look this grumpy?"

Aoi faced her, he frowned at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me who you were, that you were that Yuki from my childhood?" he burst. "Were you just playing with me? Was our friendship just an act so you can make a fool out of me?"

Yuki jumped in surprise, she shook her head. "No! I wasn't! Our friendship is real! I just wanted to see if you figured out who I was so I just kept quiet. I thought it would be funny…"

"But why did you tell the others before me? Was it just to humor you more?"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and watched them. All of them wondering what were going on with their kohais.

"I just wanted to let them know! Why are you so angry about this? Can't you handle a joke?"

"What kind of joke is that? How is it funny that it keeps on going on for weeks? Your sense of humor is just bad!"

Yuki looked taken aback when he yelled. Her lips became a thin line. She yelled back, "You don't have to yell at me! At least I'm not a loud annoying bastard who's screaming at me because he's angry for that stupid reason! And hey, shouldn't I be the one angry at YOU?"

"Why would you be angry?"

"Because you forgot about me! I've have been giving you hints and clues but you didn't get any of them! You remembered my sister's name instead of mine! You remembered, the promise we made but you forgot the person who you made it with! I haven't forgotten you once! Even when I was still in Tokyo I still recalled you," she clamored. She faintly spoken, "I looked forward to come back here because I thought I had a friend waiting for me."

Aoi didn't know what to say. He suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in his heart. "Yuki…"

He was about to reach out for her but she pushed him away. Yuki met his face; she looked like she was about to cry.

"Why did you forget about me?" she whispered.

The girl ran off and left him there. Kentarou called out for her but she was already gone. He stared at the path she just left, feeling stressed he groaned and plopped down on the sand. Why did he do that? Great, now he feels like a jerk. He could have just taken it as a joke like the others; it was really his fault that he was slow at getting things.

Saeki kneeled down beside him.

"I screwed up," Aoi said.

Seaki nodded solemnly. He pointed at him. "Big time," he replied.

"You should've kept your mouth shut," Ryou said.

"You're an idiot," Bane sighed throwing his arm around him.

Dabide said, "Aoi wa-ouch!"

"Now's not the time for puns Dabide!"

It has been days since the fight and they were still not talking to each other. Yuki has been ignoring him for a very long time. When ever he sees her at practice he tries to apologies what happened but Yuki would get away from him and talk to Saeki instead. She acts normal around the teammates but pretends he didn't exist. The teammates say that she would have calmed herself down if this was a normal situation but this situation was different because she would not budge and it was Aoi's fault. This clearly makes him feel even guiltier.

Yuki's P.O.V

She can't face him at all, not without feeling embarrassed and angry. She wished she didn't run away like a coward. So it did bother her that he did forget about her but she can't blame him, they were just kids. The only reason she can remember him because he was her first friend.

But what's going to happen now? She keeps on ignoring him and if they did talk to each other they would be awkward with each other. It's been days since they talked, the only person Yuki can talk to was Saeki, but Saeki is trying to convince her to make up with him. Whenever Saeki brings that up she ignores it.

It was almost time for the tournaments, and that's the only thing she can look forward to without feeling angry.

Yuki's P.O.V

She yawned loudly on the bus. Waking up early was not fun. She was excited yesterday when she heard from Saeki that the tournaments had begun and they'll be there tomorrow but now she's out of energy. It's exciting yes, that they would compete against other schools but right now she needs a nap. The only thing that keeping her awake was It-chan, the dude would not stop asking questions! For the first time she doesn't want to answer all these questions and that she finds it very annoying. She was just so tired. She groaned inwardly as she sinks lower to her seat and tried her best to ignore It-chan.

"Hey, Hey, Yuki-chan why are you sitting like that? Why do you look tired? Why are we riding a bus?"

She covered his mouth and glared at him. "Will you please stop? I'm tired because I didn't get much sleep and I need a little rest if you don't mind!"

She uncovered his mouth; It-chan looked at her shocked. Yuki stopped glaring and suddenly felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act all nasty on you. I'm just grumpy in the morning."

It-chan only smiled, accepted her apology and apologized to her too.

"Hey It-chan! Switch seats with me if you don't want to get killed by Yuki-chan!" Saeki called out.

It-chan took the offer and switched seats with him but he wasn't mad at Yuki or anything, he doesn't want to feel the wrath of a first year girl who was already freaking.

Saeki sat down on It-chan's seat. He rested his arm on the arm rest and looked at her.

"Not feeling any better?"

"No," she said curtly.

"You don't have to be in such a bad mood. You shouldn't take your stress on It-chan either."

"Yeah… You're right…" she looked out the window.

"I know he can be an idiot sometimes but you have to make up soon or you're going to loose what you had and can never get it back."

Yuki didn't reply she kept silent. The bus stopped and slowly opened the door.

"Alright! We're here! Everyone off the bus now!"

She immediately got up from her seat, "Right! Let's go!" She jumped of the bus and Saeki followed her out shaking his head.

The team and kids waited for the last passenger to get off and then headed to the application table to sign up. Yuki looked around in excitement, there are a lot of people here; tennis players from different schools around the area, the interviewers for tennis magazines and a lot of spectators. The place was crowded! There are a lot of tennis courts too, all neat and big. She sees some of the matches had already begun with other schools; maybe they'll play against them later. Yuki grabbed her bag tightly, she never felt so ready. She moved next to Ryou as they placed their stuff to get ready for the matches.

Taking out her racket she said, "This is awesome! I can't wait to play!"

Ryou was tying his shoes, he muttered, "You sound just like Aoi when he first came to the team."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Forget it," he sighed.

Oji called out to his team to gather around and listen to what they are going to do. "Singles 1, Ryou, Singles 2, Kentarou, Singles 3, Yuki, Dabide and Bane play Doubles 1 and Doubles 2, Saeki and It-chan," Oji announced. "We'll be playing against Alice Gakuen…"

Everyone nodded their faces serious, and brimming with courage. This was it, it may not be the nationals but this was important to Yuki. She can finally play in the Rokkaku team.

The captain gave his prep talk to everyone. "Alright! Let's do our best and show them how freaking awesome we are! Let's fight!"

Everyone shouted, "Yes!"

He raised his fist and shouted, "Rokkaku!"

The team did the same thing. "Rokkaku!"

They all lined up and entered the courts to meet their opponents. The net separated between the two teams. The Alice Gakuen players were all third years; some were the size of Bane and some were just average sized people, none of them were intimidating.

One of them snickered at Yuki. He whispered to his companion next to him and they both started to laugh. Yuki gave them a glowering look.

Ryou did the same thing. "What are you laughing about?"

They froze. The one who snickered gained back his cool to show them he wasn't afraid of them. He sneered, "Nothing buddy. Just wondering why there is a girl here. Or maybe she's actually a boy who's just girly looking." He looked at her from head to toe. "A rather pretty girly boy. What's your name sweetie? You're supposed to be outside of the courts cheering over there. Unless you came here because you want my number? I'll be happy to do that and more."

His team started to laugh and jeer. Yuki's fist shook. Her blood started to boil; she wished she can beat the shit out of these guys with her serves so she can leave a crack in their skull. She took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"No that's fine. I'm actually in the team," she said keeping her cool.

He smirked. "Really? I heard there was two first years in the team. One's a captain and the others a girl. Ha! This is gonna be an easy win for us! There must be something wrong with Rokkaku if they can't have good players that are old enough to play."

They all laughed again. The Rokakku team looked at them coldly. "Hey sweetie, how about quitting the team and join with us? As one of our cheer team that is. I bet you would look good in a skirt. If you do that it will please me and I would reward you something "special."

It-chan's nose blew in fury, Bane held him back. Aoi looked like he was going to jump over the net and beat the living hell out of this bastard. The guys all looked like they wanted to go and teach them a lesson but Yuki was the one who looked like she wasn't bothered.

She looked at him sweetly. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm not interested, besides I don't think you can give anything good in there because of your puny size. So go and DROP DEAD. Grow some balls and try again."

Everyone looked at her in amazement. The Alice team went, "Ooo!"

The guy's face turned red in anger. "What did you say bi-"

"Alright break it up! Let's start the matches. Doubles 2 players get ready!" the referee said coming up to them.

The teams exited the court. They all went to take their spots to watch the game. Saeki and It-chan got their rackets out and stated to warm up.

"You're gonna take back what you said earlier bitch. Once we win," the guy said as he passed the team. Then he ran off to find his team before he gets beaten up.

"Don't mind what that guy says Yuki-chan. You are gonna show them what you're really made out of when you beat him," Bane said glaring at the guy.

"Yeah, and nice comeback. You really embarrased that guy. I knew you can stand up for upself," Dabide said.

"We'll teach them a lesson once we're through with them," Saeki said bouncing his racket on his shoulder.

Yuki smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Go Saeki and It-chan! Beat the crud out of them!" one of the kids yelled.

It-chan gave them a thumbsup to them and Saeki nodded.

Bane grinned at the kids. "They'll win if you guys cher for them. Can you do that?"

They all yelled and cheered. Yuki smiled wider, god she loves their cheer team and future Rokkaku players.

Saeki headed towards her. "Wish me luck?" he asked.

"Good luck. Teach those guys a lesson to not mess with our team!"

"I might be lucky if you give me a kiss," he mused.

She arched an eyebrow, she chuckled, "Now you're asking too much but alright."

Yuki gave him a peck on the cheek. Saeki grinned, he laughed, "Aw, that's it?"

That's all you're getting."

He turned around and headed to the courts with his partner. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink. Yuki just shook her head and gave a half smile. What a guy. He always seems like a good friend who always make her feel embarrassed, but tries to always make her feel better by helping out her problems. She glanced at Kentarou for a second, maybe she should at least say something to him. But it doesn't mean she'll forgive him. Really, she sighed if only Saeki wasn't right all the time.

* * *

I'm very sorry that the whole thing is in italics but the thing went screwy on me, so I have to cut this chap short and create a new document. I will continue the interrupted chap once i can fix it. I also wish I can update this story on time but with the end of the school year I've been very busy. Bear with me here, I'm almost gonna finish this story. So please review, and wait for the 2 last upcoming chaps. Thankyou! :)


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided to start my story, "The Honey Beez are Buzzing!" all over again. Sorry for the inconvience, you probably thought this was a new chapter after so many months I haven't updated... :( But, don't worry, the story will go on. I just want to change it a little. The chapters won't be any different from before, sorta. There's gonna be new characters and a different plot. Sorry again, and I hope you might find my newer version a bit more amusing. I also like to thankyou to the veiwers that have been reading it and have been supporting me.


End file.
